Happy Feet - Shocking Future
by Avationrocks10
Summary: The story starts off after a World War IV,Elle and a Ton of Emperor Penguins are on a Spaceship which is carrying them to Earth Two to continue the race,but Vincentine somehow manages stumbles into their universe and tries to get them involved in his plot,but one plot is altered after the next. Can Elle and her friends stop him in his tracks before he can do damage.
1. Ch 1:History Review

**First off I want to give special thanks to MegalexMaster for letting use his characters Vincentine and Christina,they rightfully belong to him. Anyway w** **elcome to the future,most of mankind has gone away to live on Earth 2,** **But Mankind has played a role in destroying our planet.**

* * *

-May 23,2136

-Somewhere in outer space

The scene starts off in space then zooms to a ship."Mankind has a purpose in life,Good and bad." Elle is revealed looking out from one of the windows."We can't predict what they will lead us to,but what they already did cannot be undone." Elle looks at her belongings then looks back up at the ceiling,she grasped her great great grandmother's necklace as it reflected some of the light coming from the nearest star."

"Partner please review my history so far."

"Very well Elle."

The room lights up with screens showing her past history,she chooses her birth.

 _Flashback_

 _-January 8,2130_

 _-New Emperor Land_

Cracks echo thoughout Emperor Land,mostly in warm wooden cabins. A dad waits impatiently at his egg begins to hatch,"Dr Beatle,Elle is coming too!" A doctor rush to John who was watching very closely at his egg sitting in the class chamber,Just then a small black and yellow beak breaks through the egg shell.

"Da!"

"It's so beautiful!"

The young female stumbles out of her egg and into her father's flippers,"Hi Elle,who's my little girl who popped out of her egg seconds ago."she only giggled and said in reply,"Quit it da your embarrassing me."

 _-January 12,2130_

 _-New Emperor Land_

Penguin Elementary was going on with it's daily life,A teacher happens to be teaching. Which turns out to be the Third Mumble Happy Feet,Elle and the other chicks listened in as he spoke."Alright class,now can someone tell me what are we going to learn today." Everyone just stared in silence until Jordan broke,"It's our heartsongs Dad."

"Very good Jordan,We're going to learn about our heartsongs. Now before we learn more,lets close our eyes and take a deep breath." Everyone did what he said,"Alright would anyone like to go first."

"I would go Mr Mumble."

"Elle do you even know your heartsong yet."

"Don't worry I got it all figured out."

 _(Elle)Hurry up, hurry up towards me,_  
 _If I am far, if I've got trouble,_  
 _If I am – in a real nightmare,_  
 _If the shadow of misfortune is at my window._  
 _Hurry up, when they upset me one day._  
 _Hurry up, when I need a friend._  
 _Hurry up, when I'm sad in silence,_  
 _Hurry up, hurry up!_

She sung it beautifully in English and Russian,receving Sniffs and Cheers.

 _-Five hours later_

Analysis and Drive fly through the skies of New Emperor Land as they carry Elle and Jordan on their backs,"Nice Job Elle,I bet those boys in your class have a crush on you now."

"Hey don't forget Pixy,she sings a lot like me.I think she is going to be my competition."

Drive wasn't amused,"Don't give up Elle,I am sure you will find the right..."

Suddenly Drive started coughing,"Drive what's wron..." Elle was coughing too. Without saying a word,Jordan held on tight to Analysis. He made a climb over Drive and carefully grabbed Elle with his talons,He then dived down and landed.

"You alright Elle?"

*Cough*"I am good.*Cough*Where's Drive?"

"There she is."Drive was coming in,she was coughing very badly. She fell on her back and was grasping for air.

"This is very bad,Analysis go get Dr Beatle and stay low or you may end up like Her."

Elle turned back to the young snowly owl,"Hold on Drive,help is coming."

*Cough*"Elle I think*Cough*The air is unsafe to fly now,please sing me a song to pass the time."

 **Charlie Puth - See You Again(Piano Version)**

 _(Elle)It's been a long day without you my friend,_  
 _and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._  
 _We've come a long way from where we began._  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

 _(Jordan)Why do you have to leave so soon?_  
 _Why do you have to go?_  
 _Why do you have to leave me when I needed you the most?_  
 _Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feeling much worse._  
 _I know you're in a better place and it's always gonna hurt._  
 _Carry on, give me all the strength I need._  
 _To carry on._

 _(Elle &Jordan)It's been a long day without you my friend,_  
 _and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._  
 _We've come a long way from where we began._  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."_

 _(Elle)"How do I breath without ya?_  
 _Feeling so cold._  
 _I'll be waiting right here for ya till the day you're home._  
 _Carry on, give me all the strength I need._  
 _To carry on._  
 _(Jordan)So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go._  
 _And every road you take will always lead you home._

 _(Elle &Jordan)It's been a long day without you my friend,_  
 _and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._  
 _We've come a long way from where we began._  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again._  
 _When I see you again, see you again._  
 _When I see you again"_

Elle and Jordan looked at Drive,"That is a beautiful song you sung to me Elle and Jordan,You really are my fri..."Drive for the last time slowly closed her eyes,They never opened again. Elle broke into tears,Drive was gone. "Elle,don't cry. There was nothing we could do." Analysis arrived with Dr Beatle,Their shock soon turned to sadness.

 _Minutes later_

They all arrived at the Birth Center,where John was waiting."Elle!"

"Dad!"

John picked up Elle and hugged her tightly,"What happened?" John sees Dr Beatle holding Drive's deceased body,"Me,Analysis,Jordan,and Drive was flying through the sky when Drive started coughing. We tried to get Br Beatle but she died before she can arrive."

 _Flashback Ends_

"It was later revealed that my best friend died from harmful particles from a radioactive fallout,she would have still been with us if she dived sooner."

Elle selects on one of her screens a history review,displaying the timeline from 2130 to 2135.

"Time for a history review,On January 8,2130 the day you were born. North Korea launched nuclear warheads against the world,striking around the world and destroying Major cities like New York,Moscow,and Beijing. More then a million people were dead,This give time to invade it's nearby countries. This conflict soon turned into World War IV,The UN warned North Korea to halt all aggressive action only to have more cities destroyed. Seeing no choice,the countries combined their militaries and began to push back North Korea. After four years of facing defeat along with angry anti-war riots they surrendered,but it only made things worse. The resulting war left a total of three billion people dead,never the less the Earth is now unable to support itself. Due to this the surviving countries were able to build large numbers of spaceships to transport the remaining twelve billion off the planet and move them to another planet,the planet we now call Earth 2. Now on to your involvement in this...Oh your sleeping,alright I'll continue tomorrow."

The screen around Elle turns off as she lays on the bed with her eyes closed.

* * *

 **-Like everyone says,War will come at a price. Drive is one of them,What would Elle do now. Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Ch 2:The Egg

**-We are back,Last time we find out why Elle is on a ship instead of Emperor Land. What would we find out next,we will have to find out then.**

* * *

 _May 24,2136_

Elle was sound asleep still on her bed when the ringing of a phone located on the desk shook her from her dream. *Sigh*"Partner,time please!"

"It is 7:30AM"

She slowly reaches for the phone and answers,"Elle Wishful at your service,how may I help you?"

"Elle,Its me Jordan!"

"Jordan!What's the rush?"

"Come down to the garden,I'll explain there."

"Got it."Elle puts down the phone and opens her room door,running across the hallway and getting into a teleporter,there she arrives near the garden.

"Jordan?Where are you?"

"I am right here Silly."She turns around seeing him hold a Ipad,"Jordan why do you want me to get up this early."

"I am sorry Elle,but it's about our home."

"Emperor Land?"

"Yeah,You might want to take a look at the latest information I received from Earth."

She stares to the horror of the bare land breaking apart and falling into the sea. She then burst into tears,their childhood home now gone in pieces. Jordan just stared in guilt,"I am sorry Elle..." Jordan was interrupted by Elle who was hugging him tightly,"I know how you feel Elle,Our home is gone but we have to move on. I have to go now,My commander is going to yell at me for leaving while on active duty. Maybe we will meet here tomorrow at the same time."She loosens her grip and lets go,"Alright." Elle and Jordan goes their separate ways,she waddles back to the teleporter. While she was busy daydreaming about Earth two she didn't pay attention to her surroundings,she ended up bumping into another person. Both of them falling on their backs.

"Ow!I am sorry Sir."

The person appeared to be a very angry by responding in a bad way."Watch where your going next time!" He took off in the other direction of the hallway."Whats gotten into him?"Elle was angry herself,"Just wow he left without saying something nice,How disrespectful!"Just then she spots a egg on the floor near her feet,she then picks it up only to find a name printed on it."Christina?Who would name a chick that? And what kind of chick is this anyway?Maybe Pixy Will know."

Elle hurries into the teleporter and arrives at Pixy's room.

"Name please!"

"It's Elle,Open up."

"Uh uh you didn't say the magic word."

*Sigh*"Please!"

Pixy opens the door and lets her in,"So Elle what do you need from me this time?"

"Well it's about this."She shows the egg to Pixy,"I found her after I bumped into someone mean."

"Did she belong to him?'

"I felt like it didn't due to the way he talked back to me."

Pixy began to nod,"I see now,so you want me to scan the egg,tell her species and see if who she really belongs too."

"You just happened to read my mind now and then."

"I guess you can say that."

Elle placed the egg in the scanner nearby,Pixy just pressed a few keys and the computer responded.

"Identified as Emperor Penguin,No data currently found."

Pixy looked Elle,"Well,no one owns Christina here so that means your going to be a mother."

"Nah!I prefer being a Aunt,I don't feel good when someone calls me their mother."

"Okay Elle,if She hatches before we arrive on Earth Two. Just tell her that your her Auntie,But be careful that guy you bumped into. He could come to your room demanding her back."

"Alright,I'll be careful."Elle leaves Pixy and teleports back into her room."Now where should I put you,Christina?"

 _-Hours later_

Elle arrives back at her room,"Good!Christina's safe." She waddles over to the egg now sitting under her lamp then looks at the time,it was 8:00PM

A crew member on the loudspeaker outside her room can be heard,"Attention All Passengers,We should arrive at Earth two within 24 hours. Please prepare to pack all personal belongings."

"Just hope I don't run into that creep within that time."

Elle check the egg for one last time before turning the screens back on.

"Your back,well lets continue where we left off. Your race largely depended on the humans after the war. In an agreement with your race,The UN decided to transport most of the penguin populations to Earth two five months after the war ended. Now lets... Oh your asleep again,very well I hope you have a good nights rest. I'm looking into seeing you again."

* * *

 **-What would Elle do now,Not only she gets a rude reply from a rude person but she now has to care for a egg. Would that rude person return to claim his egg back,find out in the next chapter**


	3. Ch 3:A Villian Revealed

**-Last time we left off Elle finds a egg that she suspects is stolen,She now has to care for a chick who isn't even hers. What would she do if she ran into that rude Guy the other day,Your going to have to find out.**

* * *

 _The next day_

Elle was trying to decide if she should take Christina or leave her in the room."If I leave her in here,that guy yesterday can come in and steal her,but If I do take her with me,the same thing can happen If I am not careful. I might as well take that risk,I got Jordan by my side anyway."

Elle places Christina's egg in a small container with air pockets punched into it,"I hope this helps."She then dashes out of the door. Elle meets Jordan in the garden,"Morning Elle."

"Morning Jordan"

"Great News,I am off duty for a while. That means we can maybe spend time together somewhere..."

"Romantic!*Giggles*

"Very Funny Elle but something close to that."

The two teleport to where the restaurants were located,Both of them agreeing to seafood. As soon as they waddled inside Jordan"A table for two please."

Later Elle and Jordan was talking about the other day,"Elle I felt sorry for what happened yesterday,I just didn't know how to explain it. After I saw it,I broke down too."

She looks at Jordan,"I forgive you Jordan,Like you said we need to move on."

"Oh Elle!"Jordan and Elle couldn't control themselves at that point,both the emperors lean forward and hugged each other with their eyes closed,"Both of them enjoying it. They both slowly moved apart seconds later,breaking the wonderful experience. They stared into each other's eyes but suddenly they look to find some of the people in the restaurants staring awkwardly at them,"What,you act like you never seen penguins hug before." The people just goes looks away and tries to ignore them. A Waiter approached seconds later,"Sorry for how they acted,Folks around here aren't used to romantic stuff,If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I think we do."

"Alright then,just go on with what you were doing."

They both nod in agreement,"Okay Elle so what's your side of the story."

"Well It's going to be hard to explain." **Read chapter 2**

Jordan takes a look at the egg in the container,"She seems like she is almost ready to hatch."

"Well I just hope she doesn't hatch when I run into that creep."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship like a meteor hit it. Screaming can be heard,alarms were going off,smoke filled the air.

"Jordan what's going on?"

"I don't know Elle but I am going to find out,right now I want you and Christina safe. Hide behind the desk,I'll come back for you."

Elle hides behind a desk like he told her to,it seemed like a few minutes has passes but Jordan came back as he said. Elle sighs in relief,"What took you so long,I thought you were going to come back for me."

"I needed to do some important stuff."

"Oh okay"Elle was saddened that he would care more about other things then her,"Can you give me the egg in you hand?"

"Why?"

"I need it for..."

"Elle!Duck!"

"Behind them was the real Jordan,he was holding a net gun of some sort and fired it. The rocket pushed the fake towards the wall behind Elle,"Told you I'll come back for you."

"Give me the egg!"The fake Jordan turned into a security guard,"Oh no!It him."

"So you finally remember me do you."

"Yes and who are you anyway?"

"My name is Vincentine thank you very much,I think you stole something that was mines."

"It doesn't look like you own it,More like YOU stole it."

"It's mines and that's that now give me it."He said as he threw the net off,"Run!"Both of the penguins waddled as fast as they could through the chaos with Vincentine trailing behind. They decided to run into a movie theater where there were a lot of places to hide,that was one problem solved but now their was another."Where's the container!"

Elle scanned the floor,quickly finding it near Vincentine's feet under one of the chairs."It's under a chair near Vincent!"

"Okay I'll try to distract him while you recover it."

Jordan moved past Elle and crawled down under the seats until he reached the front."Over here you big bully!"Vincent took the bait,he was moving towards Jordan,quickly she grabbed the container. But Vincentine wasn't outsmarted,he kicked the container out of her flipper,sending it rolling down the sloped floor. Elle tries reaching for it but it rolled off the edge of the platform,"NO!"Elle and Jordan scrambles onto their feet and look over the edge to find a Snowly owl diving down and grabbing it with it's talons,It turned skyward and landed beside them."Analysis!"The Snowy owl just smiled back,"Hey Guys!It's been a long time hasn't it."

"It sure has,Now where were we?"Elle and Jordan turns their attention back to Vincentine but he was gone.

"I'LL BE BACK!"Vincentine gets into a escape pod and blows himself out of the ship."My plans are foiled again but I got a new plan in mind,Thunderstorm!"

* * *

 **-That was sure surprising,a Villain named Vincentine. The three childhood friends are back together again,but what secrets still lay ahead and why is the** **Villain seemed interested in Christina?Find out in the next chapter,Until then later.**


	4. Ch 4:First Impressions

**Christina is safe from Vincentine but it is just beginning to take place,Our characters must now try to find out someway to figure out where the Bad Guy went. What Vincent plans to unleash next could change their lives forever,will it somehow get the SAS involved.**

* * *

Elle,Jordan,and Analysis waddled out of the theater,"Thank you Analysis,for saving the egg."

"I am happy to help Elle,also how did you guys get into this mess."

"It's a long story Analysis you don't want to know,but I do want to know your side of the story."

"Well I'll explain when we get to Pixy."

The three teleport to Pixy's room,she quickly opens the door."Thank god,you guys are okay. I heard what happened,and why is Analysis suddenly with you."

"That's why I am going to explain."All of them settle in and listen to him speak,"After Drive died,things have been falling apart. Her death caused owls including my family to move back to the northern hemisphere to escape the radiation fallout,however that only made it worse. As Food started getting scarcer,everybody started taking risks. One time my family tried to fight another family of Paradigm Falcons just for a dead pigeon. It continued like this until one night I couldn't take it anymore,I decided to leave the family early and starting a new life. It wasn't that easy,I run into a couple of smugglers who turned out to be a terrorist group. I circled above their base until I found out that they were capturing hundreds of birds and selling them in exchange for weapons. Since I was the only one around at that time,I attacked them that night and killed all of them with my talons then setting all the birds free. I then decided to return to you guys only to learn that you already left Earth,I then journeyed to the nearest launch pad where the next supplies were bound for your ship. After months of traveling,I finally arrived but it took me a while to know the way around the ship,I then managed to find where Elle's room was located. I was also going to visit until I saw you guys running into the theater with that guy trailing behind you,I am sure you already know what happened from the point on."

"Thanks for telling us Analysis,and you won't believe who the guy was. His name is Vincentine,I don't know why he calls himself that but I bumped into him the day before and found this egg. Now he really wants it back even if it involves killing us,What are we going to do."

Jordan only knew one thing,"I don't know guys,but whatever the cost we need to keep him from Christina. What ever he wants her for,It sounds bad."

They all nodded in agreement,"I'll try to get my commander to look for Vincent if he's still on the ship.."Jordan was interrupted by his radio,it cracking to life."Davis to Jordan,come in over!"

"Jordan here go!"

"Commander wants you back on duty,we got a problem here."

"Okay I'll be there."He turns to the others sighing,"Sorry guy,I need to go now."

"Umm...Can we come with you?"That question made him shudder,"Sorry Elle but it is a secret,no one is allowed in..."He stopped as he found his friends staring at him sad.*Sigh*"Alright you can come but don't touch anything when we get there."

The four teleported and arrived infront of a large building obviously with two guards at the door,Both of them saw the four approaching and stood alert until Jordan showed his patch."These three are with me."

"Very well lad you may pass."

Once inside they couldn't believe their eyes,they were speechless. Like walking into a movie,high tech equipment surrounded them. A few emperor penguins were visible working,"Over here Jordan!"One was approaching Jordan and handing him a file,"Commander wants this taken care of ASAP and who are these three?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves,My name is Elle,Elle Wishful."

Davis looked at her after hearing those words,"Wait I remember you now,your that beautiful girl in my class who sang her heartsong in Russian right."

"Yep that's me."

"Lovely and you must be Analysis and Pixy."

"Your also correct,and you must be Davis."He nodded in response,"Elle how far did you get since the last time you sung all those years ago."he said as he turned back to her."Well I have been practicing ever since."

"Can you sing it again?"Elle herself grew wide-eyed and looked around,"Um...Is it okay to sing in here?"

"There were a few times where the commanders would sing on their own so you can try."

"Okay then."She clears her throat then takes a deep breath,as soon as she said those first words everyone stopped on what they were doing and looked.

 **Do not hurry- Anna German/Murakami**

(Elle)Hurry up, hurry up towards me,  
If I am far, if I've got trouble,  
If I am – in a real nightmare,  
If the shadow of misfortune is at my window.  
Hurry up, when they upset me one day.  
Hurry up, when I need a friend.  
Hurry up, when I'm sad in silence,  
Hurry up, hurry up!

A meeting that happens to be in progress gets interrupted due to the singing,High rank officers and commanders including two emperor penguins look as the young female continued to sing. One of them quickly noticed her,"Elle!?"It was John,beside him was Mumble."How did she get in here?"

"I don't suppose Jordan has something to do with it."

One of the high ranks tried to get out to stop her singing,"No don't,there is no need for that. Let her finish,she's my daughter."

Don't hurry up, don't hurry up, when  
When we are together and trouble is far.  
The leaves and water will say ''yes'',  
The stars and fires, and the trains with them.  
Don't hurry up, when my eyes are in yours,  
Don't hurry up, when you mustn't hurry up.  
Don't hurry up, when the whole world is in silence.  
Don't hurry up, don't hurry up!  
Don't hurry up!

The whole room exploded with clapping and cheering,Elle takes a bow then looks at the others."That was wonderful Elle. The singing and all that,you really are something."

"Thanks Davis."

Just then Jordan made her turn her attention to him."Elle,one of our commanders want to talk to you."

her smile quickly fated,"Why!Did I do something wrong?"

"They didn't tell me,all they said was to bring you to that room up there."

"This can't be good."

* * *

 **Elle: First I have to worry about a Eggnapper and now a problem with one of the commanders,how can my life get worse.**

 **Avation: Well It isn't that worse Elle,I am sure something would work out,oh and for you guys reading see you in the next chapter**


	5. Ch 5:The Plan and Christina

**-Welcome back guys,last time we left off our characters explained their plans that relate to Christina and kind of dropped into a secret headquarters with Jordan. What would happen this time?**

* * *

Elle,Jordan,Pixy and Analysis walked and waddled up the ramps to the second floor and to the room as they were told to go,guess who was waiting outside the door,Yep it is Mumble.

"Jordan!I thought I told you to never bring her here!"

"I am sorry dad,How was I suppose to say no to her,she wanted to come anyway."

*Sigh*"I don't blame you Son,she was going to find out anyway."

"Mr Mumble!?"

"hehe Hi Elle."

"What are you doing in this place."

"That's why we wanted to talk with you."

"We?"

Another emperor penguin steps out of the room,Elle's eyes grew wide and at the same time began to water.

"Dad!"

"Elle!"

She threw herself into her father's flippers sobbing,"You work here too,Why did you kept this from me for so long."He quickly comforted her and responded."I'm sorry honey,I didn't want to get you involved in all this. I wanted you to be safe,you just too valuable to me."

""I know your trying to protect me but I am not a little girl anymore dad,You know you can't keep trying to protect me from the stuff that matters."

John came to his senses,"Your right honey,I am being too overprotective.I think It's time you grow up once and for all."*Opens door*"Welcome to the SAS."

 _Later_

Everyone in the room was silent as Elle faced another high ranking officer,"So the yank you call Vincent is trying to harm you for that egg there."

"That is correct sir."She say while placing the container on the desk."Does he have any connection to you or anyone else you know."

"No Sir,not none of my friend know him."

"Interesting,Do you know why does he want it so badly?"

"I don't know exactly Sir but what I do know is she's worth something,maybe a key to a bigger plot he is planning."

The officer takes a slip of tea then suggest something,"Mr Mumble,anything else you found?"

"Well according to MI5 he isn't one of the ship's computers,It is most likely he got onboard while no one was watching..."

"Sorry to interrupt Mr Mumble but Sir I have to tell you something you might want to know."

The high rank looks at her,"And what would that be miss?"

Elle holds out a piece of paper on her flipper,"I believe it is a note from him,I found it after he left. It says,From this point on your all within my plot,bring my egg back and we would forget about this,I'll be waiting in orbit around Earth two in Thunderstorm."

"Thunderstorm?Doesn't ring any of my bells."

Another high rank approached,"Gen,there is a report coming from Earth two about an Unidentified Object."

"That must be Thunderstorm then,what does it look like."

"According to images tooken from other stations,it looks like a satellite but the size is bigger,I believe it is a weapon of mass destruction."

"In that case lad I think we better send someone over to destroy it before it fires anything."

John smiled at his own daughter,"Well Elle looks like your going into space..."

"Guys be quiet,I think I hear something."Pixy interrupted,Everyone waited and definitely heard a voice."Yeah I think I hear it too."Everyone can faintly make out the voice,"Hello..if..anyon..ou..the..th..help me..I'm..tra..ed."

"Wait hang on,I know where is that coming from."Elle grabs the container and sees a beak was peaking at the glass,she then puts her head next to the container,the voice became clear as it repeated the second time."Hello if anyone's out there then help me!I am trapped!"

"Oh sorry!"She looks at everyone,"I think Christina hatched while we weren't looking."Elle unseals the top and slides the egg out. The beak began to break more of the egg shell,soon the chick was revealed. First everyone noticed was it's eyes,they are Blue like Jordan's. The chick stared at Elle,"Hi Mommy."Elle brushed,"I am not your mommy Christina,I am your Auntie Elle."

"Okay then,Is that my name Auntie Elle?"

"Yes,it was what your real mommy named you."

"Oh,who and what are their names then."She said pointing at the other penguins,*Elle points are Jordan*"That is Uncle Jordan,he is a bit funny so you'll have a lot of fun with him."*Points at Pixy*"That is Auntie Pixy,she knows a lot about computers so you will get learn more."*Points at John*That is Grandpa John and Mumble,they are also a lot of fun too,but be careful they use to tickle fight with me a lot."*Giggles*"Hey we didn't tickle you that much"*points at Analysis*"And lastly Uncle Analysis,He maybe different but he has something we can't do,he can fly."

"He can fly!I always wanted to fly too."

*Giggles*"You can ride on his back,you want to try."

"I love to!"Elle helps Christina down from the table,she waddles to the Snowy owl. She then tries to climbs on him,but because she was small,she slipped after climbing only a inch and fell on her back."Hehe Oops."Analysis tries to not laugh at her while extends one of his wings,"Climb on and hold on tight." After Analysis and Christina exited the room and was seen flying around the big room,Gen continued."As I was saying you four are going to have to fly out to destroy that weapon before Vincent can use it."

"I know it is risky but there is no other way to do it,Christina will stay with us. We are about to orbit Earth two,So by the time you complete the mission we will be on a decommissioned airbase in the mountains outside Springfleid,Just turn on the autopilot and it will guide you in. Are we clear on the objective lads."Everyone agrees to the plan,just as Christina and Analysis returned,Elle stares at the chick now getting off."Did you like it Christina?"

"Liked it?I loved it Auntie Elle,And Uncle Analysis thanks for the ride."

The Snowy Owl winked in reply,"Now Christina go have fun with Uncle Jordan for a while."Everyone leaves the room to take a brake,Unknown to all of them,Vincentine seen and heard everything from a Security Camera in the corner of the room."So Christina is out now,Hmm..Change of plans I am going to lead them into a trap."Vincentine pulls up Elle and everyone elses files from the computer."Time for me to do some reading."

* * *

 **-Isn't that wonderful,Christina is out of her egg,but what does Vincent have in mind. Does he really intend to lead them into a trap.**

 **Vincentine:You have to find out!**


	6. Ch 6:Plan Gone Wrong

**-Welcome back,last time Christina finally hatched but we also learned that Vincent has a different plan in mind,What would he bring us this time?**

 **Note:If you didn't know I forgot to tell you that Christina and Vincent belongs to MegalexMaster**

* * *

 _May 26,2136_

 _9:00 AM_

Jordan was up in a training room,while listening to music with his headphones. He jumped,punched,kicked a dummy,Which fell lifeless to the floor."Looks like I still have to practice moving faster."He continued to the next section and repeated the same process against five dummies,Analysis suddenly flew in slicing a dummy and missing Jordan by a few inches,The snowy owl then tried to force his talons into Jordan,however the penguin reacted quickly and shoved the snowy owl on his back."If this wasn't a training you would have been dead."

"If you hadn't made that quick move,you would have been dead yourself."Analysis said as he got back on his feet,they both continue training until Elle and Christina came into the room.

"Morning Guys"

"Morning Elle..and Christina"

Elle approached Jordan,she quickly noticed him now punching sandbag."You know I have feelings for you."

"What!?"

"I mean I want to be with you,Jordan."

"Oh I see what you mean Elle,but why?"

"Lets face it,You and me."

*Sigh*"Okay,I have feelings for you too."

"That's what I wanted to hear,you kind of strong for a emperor penguin like.."Elle wanted to go farther,she went ahead and sung her heartsong to Jordan,He's blue eyes went wide to her singing to him. After she finished Jordan stared at her bringing his head in and opening his beak."You wanted romantic didn't you."

"Oh boy!"Analysis quickly covered Christina with his wing,while Elle went along with Jordan. Both of their beaks locked into each others,Both of them moaned in enjoyment,it only lasting for a few seconds.

"Are you two lovebirds finished?I can't cover Christina from seeing you guys any longer."

Elle and Jordan stopped and turned their gaze to Analysis trying to keep his wing infront of Christina,who was trying to take a peek at what they were doing. Both of the giggled as they both wiped their own saliva off each other's beaks.

"She saw nothing for sure."

They all exited the training room and met with Mumble,"So I see you're all ready,now get into those spacesuits over there.."Mumble paused and sniffed the air as if he was smelling something,he then looked over to Jordan."Son,if you love her that much,you better protect her with you life."

Shocked,he drew closer to his father to whisper,"How did you know that we..."

"Three words...Smell tells everything."Jordan didn't say anything as he was alerted to what that meant."You'll know your mother and I gone through this when we were your age,hehe your grandpa reacted the same way."

"Yeah I think I better go now Dad."

"Okay Jordan but remember what I said."The younger male nodded and headed out. Meanwhile Everyone was already strapped in the shuttle,"Be careful everyone,make the Great Guin watch us all." Jordan came in front of the controls

"We are off."

The shuttle detached from the docking port and speeded away,Jordan switched the autopilot on,"Alright guys so we just need to let the autopilot do its thing while we sit back and relax."

"Hi Auntie Elle and Uncle Jordan!"

The four occupants grew wide,Elle looked down to find Christina staring up at her from the bag of plastic explosives."Christina!"She reached into the bag to pick up Christina."How and Why did you get in there?"

"I heard you talking to Uncle Jordan about going to some place,I just wanted to tag along to see."

*Sigh*"Christina,the place we are going isn't for you,It's time we tell you the truth.

 **Read Chapters 2-5**

"Do that is why your going."

"Yes,we are sorry about this,We didn't want you to know."

Everyone turns to the windows as the shuttle's computer detected something in the distance."Elle you see that?"

"Yeah there it is,Thunderstorm."

Christina was speechless as she looked at the approaching structure."Is that the thing your going to?"

"It is Christina,From up here it can rain fire down on the planet."

"Hate to be a bother but we got things to worry about,cause look!"Analysis stated as he pointed at the radar,everyone looked to where he pointed and saw the danger."Mines!"

"This is going to be harder than I thought,surrounded by mines and we have no weapons on this shuttle to defend us."

"We don't have a choice but to continue with the mission and hope they don't detect us."But their fear came true,not long after Elle finished with that sentence,beeping soon filled the cabin indicating that one of the mines detected them and was proceeding towards the shuttle.

"Jordan,a mine's headed this way!"Desperately he tried to roll the ship to the right but it kept on coming,the sound of keys being hit turned Everyone's attention to Pixy,who had her laptop with her."Thank the Great Guin that I was involved in all of this."She pressed a key just as the mine was about to smash into them,It stopped and turned back around towards the other mines.

"Thanks Pixy,that was a close one."

"Much needed,I wouldn't have done with it with my hacking skills."Pixy said as the controlled mine exploded next to another mine creating a chain reaction that they lid up like fireworks. As soon as the mines stopped exploding,they went ahead and linked up with a docking port.

Pixy called out,"Okay so the station is separated into parts,the lab is in the back on the second level but there is a problem. If you try to open any of the door on the second level,that would raise alarms,I got a plan but the problem is we need someone small enough to fit into the vents which we don't have..."

"Umm..Pixy,did you forget we have Christina here."

"Oh!I forgot about her...Christina we need you to go into that vent up there,and unlock the door in the room above it."

"Me?"

"Yes you silly,Auntie Elle will come with you to help. Uncle Jordan and I will stay in here."

The two floated to the airlock separating the station and the shuttle,Opening it and going to a air vent located on top of the passive way,"Go Christina,don't worry I'll be right here."

"But what if I run into a monster in there!"

"If you see any,just come back down and we will figure something out,just be brave"

"Okay..."Christina went into the vent and floated up,seeing no monster yet."Maybe Auntie Elle is right,I can do this."As she got to the other side of the vent,Christina was suddenly confronted with a problem,there was a security camera located at the end."Auntie Pixy There is a camera in the vent."

"Don't worry Christina I turned off the camera so your okay,just keep going."The small chick managed to blow the covering of the vent,get into the room and unlock the door. She smiled as Elle came in,"Great job Christina,I told you were brave."

"Thanks Auntie Elle."

Both of them floated to the computers,Elle putting flashdrives into them."Alright Pixy begin the data transfer."

"Got it,data transfer starting."The files began downloading as she finished,"It will take a few minutes for it to finish downloading."

"Me and Christina will set the explosives while it downloads."Elle placed a explosive on one of the computers,then another on some gas canisters."I am sure this will do."

"Auntie Elle,I want to ask you something,whats a heartsong?"

"Well it is something you sing to get someone you love to love you back."

"Oh..do I have one too?"

"I don't know but you will when you get bigger."

Elle floats to the computers,the downloading was 50% complete,she turned back to Christina."Why don't we sing for a little bit,Jordan put a song for us."He nodded and turned on the radio on the shuttle.

 **Into The Fire - Thirteen Senses**

 _(Elle)Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire_  
 _Explain, explain_  
 _As I turn, I meet the power_

 _(Jordan)This time, this time_  
 _Turning white and senses dying_  
 _Pull up, pull up_  
 _From one extreme to another_

 _(Pixy &Analysis)From the summer to the spring_  
 _From the mountain to the air_  
 _From samaritan to sin_  
 _And it's waiting on the air_

 _(All)Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire_  
 _Explain, explain_  
 _As I turn, I meet the power_

 _(Elle &Jordan)This time, this time_  
 _Turning white and senses dying_  
 _Pull up, pull up_  
 _From one extreme to another_

 _(Christina &Elle)From the summer to the spring_  
 _From the mountain to the air_  
 _From samaritan to sin_  
 _And it's waiting on the air_

 _(All)Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in_  
 _Way down, the lights are dimmer_  
 _Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in_  
 _Way down, the lights are dimmer_

 _Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire_  
 _Come on, come on_

After they all finished singing,the downloading reached 100%,Just at that time Vincent came up on one of the screens."So you came to alter my plot again,Good for you."Christina got frightened and backed into another room,Elle reacted in a bad way and responded back."Your trying to cause harm to us,You been a pain for long enough,We plan to stop you."

"Well Well Well,I am impressed. I am looking forward into meeting you face to face Elle,but it looks to me that I may have to cut it short."

Suddenly the airlock door leading into the other room closes,trapping Christina inside."No!"Vincent smiled as Elle tried to reopen the airlock,she looked back at the computer."Good luck getting out of this one."He discontinued the call,Elle returned her attention to the frightened chick.""Auntie Elle!I am scared!Get me out of here!"

"I know Christina,just remain strong,I'll get you out."She calls Pixy over the radio,"Pixy!Christina is trapped in the data room!Can you hack the door?"

"I'll try!"Pixy tries to use all her codes to get the airlock open but note of them worked,"Note of my codes are working Elle,the lock is jammed tight."Elle thought of using one of the explosives but she quickly dismissed it due to the possibility of the explosion setting off the station's fuel tanks. Just as she was trying to think of another plan,alarms began blazing loudly,"30 seconds to self destruct."

"Oh No!He is trying to kill us by self destructing the station!"Elle desperately presses every button she could find,none of them opened the airlock,Christina remained calm as she told Elle.

"Auntie Elle,leave me here!"

"No!I am not leaving you here!"

"It's no use Auntie Elle,I am sorry,just get out of here and tell Uncle Jordan,Analysis and Auntie Pixy that I had fun while it lasted."

"I'll."She said holding back tears,she unplugged the flashdrives and floated as fast as she could back to the airlock leading to the shuttle,Jordan was waiting at the airlock.."Elle!Whats going on?"

"It was a trap!Vincent led us here so he can kill us!He also trapped Christina in the other rooms!"

"WHAT!"

"There is nothing we can do now,we need to get out of here."

"Right!"Elle and Jordan locked themselves into their seats,Analysis and Pixy remained still as the shuttle speeded away from the Thunderstorm Station,It exploded seconds later. The four looked back and found nothing of the space station left,their moods became bitter and sad at the same time."I am sorry Elle,I'll understand if.."

"Don't worry Guys,It was a accident."*Sigh*"Before I left Christina said she had fun while it lasted."

"Well I am grad she did,her death isn't for nothing at least,Vincentine now won't be able to use her now."

"Speaking of Vincentine,we have things to get to,He's still out there somewhere."

"Your right Analysis,lets get back to the SAS."Everyone relaxed as the autopilot took control of the shuttle,it moving them into position for re-entry.

* * *

 **-Sorry for the Sad cliffhanger,I hope Christina's Tragic death hasn't stunned you,There is nothing else to say except see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 7:A step closer

**-Welcome back to Shocking Future,Sorry for the wait,anyway A tragic loss forced our characters to continue into the unknown,what would it lead to this time. Again I don't own Happy Feet nor Vincenine and Christina,they go back to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _1 hour later_

The autopilot guided the shuttle as it entered Earth Two's atmosphere,making banking moves to slow down,it seemed to go on for forever but soon enough the orange flames disappeared. By now the sky surrounded the shuttle and the runway could be seen just miles away,John cracked over the radio."Welcome back guys,hope you had a nice trip up there."

"It was not easy but we destroyed it but Christina gone along with it as well."

Oh...I am sorry guys,we'll talk about it after you land but listen,The autopilot is going to turn control to you so you have to land the shuttle on your own,fire crew will be waiting just incase."

"Thanks for the information Dad."

Jordan took control of the shuttle,making adjustments to the stick. Analysis called the altitude,"Alright Altitude is 1000 feet."Jordan pulled the stick forward making the shuttle do down,"Altitude is now 800 feet."The runway easier to see as they continued to glide through the sky."600 feet."Jordan now leveled the shuttle to began losing speed,"400 feet"He pulled back on the stick making the shuttle pitch up as Pixy deployed the landing gears."200 feet,We are almost there."Jordan seeing that everything is going fine,let go of the stick. The shuttle's back wheels touched the ground,then the front. Everyone high-one each other to getting back safe,but they soon remembered not everyone made it back,their happiness soon fated.

After the shuttle came to a stop,the four stumbled out where Davis was already waiting for them."Good work up there Guys,but there is no time to rest now. We need to gather what you found up there,you got the flashdrives."

"Yes we do,we downloaded what we could."Elle pulled out the flashdrives and handed it to Davis."You guys deserve a good rest,go to the barracks over there."As so the four left the shuttle as it was being pulled into a hanger,they changed out of their spacesuits,"Okay so what now?"

"Well We're going to talk to my dad for a bit obviously."Elle said as her father came into the locker room,with a grim in his smile."So what happened up there?"The four tells John about the station exploding and so on,"Now that is really something...Um..honey I need to have your friends come along for a second."

"Alright..Guys come on,you heard what he said."All of them left the locker room then proceeded to one of the diving tanks,"Why don't you take a dive for a few minutes."Elle,Jordan,and Pixy realized that they hadn't gone for a swim once in their lives."Well go on..give it a try."And so they did,The three enjoying it as they soar through the water like the endless air,Back on the surface. John and Analysis was just talking,"I hear that you rescued some birds back on Earth,so does that mean your going to help?"

"Well why not,they are my friends after all."

Back under the water,the three was continuing to do loops and spirals,until the three stopped unexpectedly,The experience reminded them of their home."You remember that day too,don't you."

"Yeah..."

 _Flashback_

 _New Emperor Land_

 _January 13,2130_

Elle was being hugged by John,at the same time Drive was being taken to a nearby helicopter waiting to takeoff,"I am sorry Elle,We have to leave Emperor Land for now."

"But why dad?"She said with a worry,"Dr Beatle says that she is going to do testing out here,so she is sending us off to another place just to be safe."

"Alright...if she says so."Elle and John was met by Analysis,Jordan,and Pixy. Already Mumble and the rest of the population was already waiting for them,All of them took at look at New Emperor Land for one last time,Dr Beatle waving as the helicopter lifted off. Elle was snuggled close to John as he was holding something in his flipper,"Elle."

"Yes Dad"

"There is something that I wanted to give you."He revealed a golden locket necklace in his flipper,"This was your triple grandmother's,your triple grandfather given it to her as a symbol for peace,love and friendship,but it looks like the peace part was broken,anyway make sure to keep it in good condition."He said as he handed it to her,it was a little big but she managed to put it on."Thanks...Da for this.."

"Well she decided to pass it down our family so you should thank her."Elle nodded as she waddled to Jordan and Pixy who were both behind a mini laptop,the three watched the screen as news about the war continued raging on over on the other side of the world.

 _flashback ends_

Elle removes the necklace,opening the locket to reveal a picture of Jess and Flora smiling and waving back,"Seems like thing's didn't all change,I have my grandparents watching over me..whoops WE have OUR grandparents watching over us"She corrected herself as she closed it. Shaking her head,Pixy playfully punched Elle which caused the necklace to fall out of her flippers and slowly sink to the bottom,leaving air bubbles as it did so."Hehe oops..."

"You and your sense of humor.."Jordan said sarcastically as Elle dived after her prized belonging. After she retrieved it,the three broke the surface."You guys ready,we need to head over to the briefing room."

"Why that?"

"Davis found out what Vincent is planning,he said something about a missile."

 _Several hours later_

Elle,the others and all the Emperor Pilots listen to the Mumble as he spoke about the coming mission,"I'll transmitting the latest information we received from Elle. According to this Vincent has a base located within range for a airstrike,he is also preparing to send a missile fitted with a nuclear warhead towards the south pole. In that case,where most of our population is now.

"Seems like Vincent doesn't want to end in defeat,We must stop the Missile launch!"

Pixy also spoke,"We'll be in the radar room watching your video feed."

Everyone went into a dark room where large screens surrounded stations of controls with helmets **(To give you a idea of what they look like,they are similar to the Oculus Rift,like this for example /watch?v=75f12kDE2Pk)**

"Wow such cool stuff you guys have."

"It sure is but remember to be careful with it,one wrong move can ruin your chance."

Elle and all of the Emperors puts the helmets on and controlling their aircrafts which surprisingly happens to be WW2 and Twenty-first century fighters since the airbase was only a reserve. Anyway they taxied to the runway,taking off from the airbase flying low and fast. After flying over the sea for nearly 2 hour,they flew over land again. Already fireballs and smoke can be seen miles away,"Looks like it already started."

"Jordan,Davis follow me and stay on my tail."The Three planes sped pass in the canyon,The radio calls of their friends losing connection made them angry."We are almost there guys just hang in there."

"Elle he is really trying to stop us,pick up the pace."The Three planes turned and spiraled until Vincent's base come within sight,"There!"The three penguins were suddenly shocked,Vincent's base wasn't a base itself but a power plant fitted with energy weapons."Pixy,something isn't right here."Pixy called from the radar room,"Okay Guys,fly around for a bit,I am going to find out if the intel was incorrect."But Suddenly Pixy begans shouting at everyone"Guys!Get out of the way theres a plane approaching at high speed!Move!Move!A red laser comes speeding towards Davis,"Watch out!"He turns infront of Elle but it was too late,"Dang it!"

*Boom*

5 planes including Davis goes down in flames,"I lost connection sorry Guys."he takes off helmet and stands out of his chair. Elle and Jordan was stunned at the sudden impact to their team,They look to where the laser came from."So,have you found a reason to fight yet?Elle!"

"What!"

"Oh no it's Vincent!"

"That's right!Now say hello to my little friend here!"

Elle and Jordan apply full power and speed towards Vincent's plane,Vincentine also applied full power,"Here comes the snow..."

"Guys,try to keep him busy,I'll try to see what kind of plane he is flying."

Elle,Jordan and Vincent went head on with each other,They fired two missiles at Vincent's plane but only scratching it,Vincentine fired his laser at the two. Only to miss meters apart,Both of the penguins made another pass again only scratching it."What's his plane made out of?Bedrock!?" As the two passed Vincent they were shocked at what happened next,he was able to do a faster U-turn."NO WAY!"

Vincentine just smiled and fired his laser again,this time hitting Jordan's right wing making the plane break apart and explode into a million pieces."Sorry Elle he got my wing,your on your own."He pulled his helmet off and watched Elle as she gambled with Vincent's plane,she fired another missile. This time it did real damage,Destroying the laser located on top of his plane.

Analysis suddenly came on her headset,"Elle,he is still controlling the missile."Elle began to turn her plane faster then normal to try to stay behind Vincentine.

"Can you see yourselves,see why I plan to win!"

"Not if I have to say about it!"

"We are going to start over from scratch,That's my plan."

Elle just fired more missiles at his plane,some of them missing. He fired his own missiles at a random direction "What's he doing?"Elle got her answer cause without warning,they exploded causing a burst of light and damage to Elle's plane. Still able to control it,she fired a few bullets into his left wing."Nice shot but your going to have to try harder then that."

Vincent fired another missile that burst again but Elle knew from her first mistake and avoided it,"It's gonna be over soon."

"Oh it's not over Elle,This is where it starts,you know what I am talking about right,anyway It's time."Suddenly a large missile shot out from one of the powerplant's funnels and was headed skyward."He launched the V2 and it was right under us the whole time!"

"Too bad,Elle!This twisted game needs to be reset. This missile will send you back to the dying world you came from."

Pixy cames on Elle's headset,"Elle listen up,that plane he is flying is a ADFX-02 Morgan."

"Well that explains it's strange shape,now tell me how to destroy this thing."

Analysis finished Pixy before she can reply,"Attack Vincentine head-on,it's weak point is the air intakes."

"Thanks Analysis."Elle was trying to get infront of Vincent by going full power and coming back around,seeing this he tried to intimidate her,"Fire away Coward!" She carefully positioned herself head on with Vincent's plane and fired her last remaining missile,just as he was about to fire his."Crap!"Vincentine tried to evade the incoming threat but it was not use,the missile flew into his left intake and exploding.

"Come on!"

The left engine on Vincent's plane begins to burst into flames,just as Elle's plane flew by over his cockpit. Shortly after the plane disappeared,Vincentine pulled the ejection handle and shot out. Ten seconds later his own plane exploded,He just stared in silence as the V2 missile above self destructed and causing a bright light to shine across the sky."

"Okay Elle,You want to play like that so be it."

 _Meanwhile_

"Yes the missile destroyed itself."Every pilot that was watching her cheered as She placed her plane on RTB mode and removed her helmet,Pixy and Analysis came through the door to hug Elle."You did it Elle!"

"I sure did!"

Elle confront Jordan,"Hey you did great out there."

"Thanks Elle,You did great yourself."There was silence as Elle and Jordan stared at each other,Both of them slowly move their heads close,nuzzling each other. The cheers echoed around the room,Some of the emperors crack a smile on their faces.

Vincent slowly glided down to the ground with a smile himself,he was thinking about one last effort."Looks like I am going to have to go on to plan C."He said as he walked back to the abandoned powerplant.

* * *

 **-It may seem that Vincent is defeated once again but will she have to came face to face with himself,Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the Ace Combat Rip off,please forgive me :(**


	8. Ch 8:Night off

**-Welcome back to Shocking Future,sorry for the late arrival but this chapter is going to be different,the characters deserve a rest,sure Vincent is still out there but he can wait right.**

* * *

 _4 hours later_

"Elle,it's time!"Jordan was knocking on a door,quickly she came out."Relax..Handsome,No need to rush."They both looked deeply into each other's eyes,"Your right.."Everyone was waiting in the stage,"Alright is everyone ready?"John said,Everyone replied with a yes."Hey Pixy,you go first."Elle kindly said looking at her,"Alright if you say so."

 **Fireworks - Katy Perry**

 _"(Pixy)Do you ever feel_  
 _Like a flightless bird_  
 _Sliding through the snow_  
 _Wanting to start again_

 _Do you ever feel_  
 _Feel so paper-thin_  
 _Like a house of cards_  
 _One blow from caving in_

 _Do you ever feel_  
 _Already buried deep_  
 _Six feet under_  
 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's_  
 _Still a chance for you_  
 _'Cause there's a spark in you_  
 _You just gotta_

 _Ignite the light_  
 _And let it shine_  
 _Just own the night_  
 _Like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on show them what you're worth_  
 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on let your colors burst_  
 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _You're gonna leave them all in awe_

 _You don't have to feel_  
 _Like a waste of space_  
 _You're original_  
 _Cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew_  
 _What the future holds_  
 _After a iceberg_  
 _Comes a rescue_

 _Maybe the reason why_  
 _All the doors are closed_  
 _So you could open one_  
 _That leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a southern light_  
 _Your heart will glow_  
 _And when it's time you know_  
 _You just gotta_

 _Ignite the light_  
 _And let it shine_  
 _Just own the night_  
 _Like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on show them what you're worth_  
 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on let your colors burst_  
 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _You're gonna leave them all in awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
 _And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on show them what you're worth_  
 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_  
 _Come on let your colors burst_  
 _Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_  
 _You're gonna leave them all in awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
 _Boom, boom, boom_  
 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"_

* * *

 **Shake it off - Taylor Swift**

 _"(Elle)I stay up too late_  
 _Got nothing in my brain_  
 _That's what penguins say_  
 _That's what penguins say_  
 _I go on too many dates_  
 _But I can't make them stay_  
 _At least that's what penguins say_  
 _That's what penguins say_  
 _But I keep cruising_  
 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music_  
 _In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_  
 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake it off, Shake it off_

 _I never miss a beat_  
 _I'm lighting up my feet_  
 _And that's what they don't see_  
 _That's what they don't see_  
 _I'm dancing on my own_  
 _I make the moves as I go_  
 _And that's what they don't know_  
 _That's what they don't know_  
 _But I keep cruising_  
 _Can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
 _It's like I got this music_  
 _In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_  
 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake it off, Shake it off"_

Jordan stepped on the stage,holding Elle and spinning her around in his flippers,she was taken by this sudden action,quietly she whispered to him,"Whoa Handsome,I didn't know you were this strong."

"Well It gets better."He said putting her down and opening up.

 _"(Jordan)Hey, hey, hey_  
 _Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars_  
 _And the dirty dirty cheats of the world_  
 _You could have been getting down to this sick beat._

 _My Elle brought her new boyfriend_  
 _He's like Oh my Guin_  
 _But I'm just gonna shake_  
 _And to the girl over there with the hella good feathers (points at Elle)_  
 _Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake_

 _(All)Cause the players gonna play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake it off. Shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake it off, Shake it off_  
 _Shake it off_  
 _Shake it off_  
 _Shake it off_  
 _Shake it off"_

* * *

Jordan was next,he knew what he should sing,one song that his forth grandmother sung to his triple grandfather before.

 **Bridge Of Light-P!nk**

 _"(Jordan)Just when you think,_ _Hope is lost,_  
 _And giving up_  
 _Is all you got,_  
 _And blue turns black,_  
 _Your confidence is cracked,_  
 _There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_  
 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_  
 _That's what turns the wrong so right_  
 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_  
 _That's when loneliness goes away,_  
 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_  
 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _When your feet are made of stone_  
 _And you're convinced that you're all alone_  
 _Look at the stars instead of the dark_  
 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _Let's not let our anger get us lost_  
 _And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
 _That's what turns the wrong so right_  
 _That's when you know it's worth the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day_  
 _That's when loneliness goes away,_  
 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

A few humans and emperor shed some tears as they were overtaken by his singing,Jordan placed his flipper on his chest and continued singing.

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin_  
 _But don't forget to let the love back in_

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
 _That's what turns the wrong so right_  
 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _(All)And that's when love turns night time into day,_  
 _That's when loneliness goes away_  
 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

 _Of light..._  
 _Of light..."_

* * *

Elle and Jordan waved for Ridge came up to the stage, **Forgot to mention him but I can tell you that he is the triple grandson of Atticus.** Anyway they both told him that he would be needed in the next song,he agreed to help.

 **See You Again - Wiz Khalifa**

 _"(Elle and Jordan)It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

 _(Ridge)Aw,who knew?_  
 _All the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
 _'Bout another path_  
 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up_  
 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days_  
 _Hard work forever pays_  
 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_  
 _(All)How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _(Analysis and Pixy)It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_  
 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)_  
 _When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh, aah oh_  
 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _{Yeah}_

 _(Ridge)First you both go out your way_  
 _And the vibe is feeling strong_  
 _And what's small turn to a friendship_  
 _A friendship turn to a bond_  
 _And that bond will never be broken_  
 _And the love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_  
 _And when brotherhood come first_  
 _Then the line will never be crossed_  
 _Established it on our own_  
 _When that line had to be drawn_  
 _And that line is what we reach_  
 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _(Elle)So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
 _Hold every memory as you go_  
 _And every road you take will always lead you home, home_

 _(Jordan)It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh)_  
 _{Uh}_  
 _(Aah oh)_  
 _{Yeah}_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _{Ya, ya}_  
 _When I see you again_  
 _{Uh}_  
 _See you again_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _{Yeah, yeah, uha}_  
 _When I see you again"_

* * *

 **Take my breath away - Berlin**

 _"(_ _Elle_ _)Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game_  
 _On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame_  
 _Turnin' and returning to some secret place inside_  
 _Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say_

 _Take my breath away_  
 _Take my breath away_

 _(Jordan)Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love_  
 _Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones_  
 _Turnin' and returning to some secret place to hide_  
 _Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_

 _Take my breath away_

Elle and Jordan began to dance side by side,quickly followed by everyone else.

 _(Elle &Jordan)Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_  
 _When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say_  
 _If only for today, I am unafraid_

 _Take my breath away_  
 _Take my breath away_

 _(All)Watchin' every motion in this foolish lover's game_  
 _Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames_  
 _Turnin' and returning to some secret place inside_  
 _Watchin' in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

 _Take my breath away_  
 _My love, take my breath away_  
 _My love, take my breath away_  
 _My love_  
 _My love, take my breath away..."_

Everyone cheered as the singers said that least note,then they continued dancing and singing throughout the night. It was nearly over when everyone noticed that Analysis didn't sing yet,so they asked him."Hey Analysis,why don't you try to sing?"The snowy owl just ignored and flew away,"Hmm...guess he doesn't like to sing then.

* * *

 **-I hope you enjoyed the chapter but Analysis seems a little odd,Well maybe we will see his reasons in the next chapter.**


	9. Ch 9:Preparing for the last battle

**Welcome back to Shocking Future,J** **ust to remind you again I don't own Vincentine or Christina nor Happy Feet,all goes to their rightful owners,anyway l** **ets get back to the story.**

* * *

May 27,2136

After Vincentine returned to the powerplant,he was doing some preparation,He went into a lab like room and poured some kind of liquid into a needle. In front of him was Christina,sealed in a glass container again."Let me go Vincent!"

"Your a stubborn little one,Christina."

"What do you plan to do to me anyway?"

"Oh it is nothing too bad,I want to get your mind wiped that's all."After he said that,the Chick was struggling to get out but she wasn't strong enough to open the container.

 _Flashback_

 _Two days earlier o_ _n Thunderstorm_

After Elle left,Christina tried to find another way out of the room but the only exit was blocked. She was starting to give up hope as the countdown was was about to reach zero when she suddenly teleported into a empty room. There was Vincent standing in front of her,she could only back away scared at the figure."Don't be frightened Christina,I am not going to hurt you."The chick remained silent,she continued to back away until she was pinned with the wall."Elle was lying,she was the one who stole you,I am your real father."

"Your not my real father,My father is a penguin like me!"

"Looks like I am going to have to get to you by force then."Pressing a button,a small cage dropped and trapped the chick."Don't go anywhere,I'll be back in a few hours."Christina can only watch as he left.

 _Flashback ends_

"Now this would only take a minute."Vincentine said as he shown the needle to Christina,Desperately she still tried to pop the container open. Again the chick stared frightened as the needle drew closer to the container,"No please!I'll do what you say!Don't hurt me!"However he didn't listen and kept on proceeding.

 **A little warning on this next part.**

Christina screamed in pain as the needle pierced through her skin,Vincent pressed it down slowly. Her screaming soon died down and she drifted off to sleep. He then inserted another needle into the same spot,clearly showing no regret."I hope that this liquid really works."

Meanwhile the penguins were resting peacefully,still tired from the night before,All of them slept in a giant fleezer set to the right condition as the south pole. Elle and Jordan was wide awake wondering around,looking for Analysis. Sure enough he was there staring into the sunrise,singing quietly to himself. The first few words that came out of his beak shook both of them.

 **Hero - Enrique Iglesias**

 _"(Analysis)Let me be your hero_

 _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_  
 _Would you run and never look back?_  
 _Would you cry if you saw me crying?_  
 _Would you save my soul tonight?_

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
 _Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._  
 _Now would you die for the one you love?_  
 _Hold me in your arms, tonight._

 _I can be your hero, baby._  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I will stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._

 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_  
 _Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_  
 _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_  
 _I don't care. You're here tonight._

 _I can be your hero, baby._  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I will stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._

 _Oh, I just want to hold you._  
 _I just want to hold you, oh, yeah."_

As soon as he stopped,the sun had risen high into the sky marking another day."So why didn't you sing to us yesterday?"The snowy owl stood alert quickly looking at the two,he sighed and told then he had stage fright,he never sung infront of a crowd before. Elle spoke up,"Well it is easy Analysis,first time I sung. I was scared but as I faced everyone more,it wasn't scary anymore,maybe you should try the same."

"Thanks for the tip Elle,I'll try to make it useful."Later,Everyone was again back at the briefing room. John spoke once again,"Okay!From what we know,Vincent is making his last stand in the powerplant we discovered,but what we don't know is what he has been doing in there for the past two days. That's why we're going to have to go in the plant ourselves,I know it is too risky but we have no choice."John and Mumble looked worriedly at everyone,saying nothing at they all left towards the helicopters already spoiling their engines up.

* * *

 **Well got to end it here,Our heroes are getting very close to Vincentine,But does he have one last plan to execute?**


	10. Ch 10:Final battle with Vincentine(PT 1)

**Welcome back to Shocking Future,sorry for the wait again...But lets get to the story**

* * *

The helicopters lifted off and flew to the powerplant,Jordan was in his combat gear along with the others,Only Elle,Pixy and Analysis remained undressed."Okay guys,Considering the possibility of Vincentine jumping from one of the rooms without warning,We're going to have to stick together."

"I don't know about that Jordan,I mean would he be willing to give himself up just for one penguin?"

"Well you do have a point Analysis but I think we're going to have to find out when we get there."

After a few hours of flying,the powerplant came in sight. As the helicopters got closer,almost without warning. Missile launchers appeared out of nowhere and activated,one of them sending a missile towards a tail rotor of one of black hawks currently on station."Missile Incoming!Evasive Action!"

But it was too late,an explosion rocked the helicopter."Echo 2-5 is going down!"One of the passengers almost fell out but was able to get himself back in and hang on,Everyone could watch the helicopter spinning earthward into the forest below. It pushing trees down as it impacted the ground,"We got a black hawk down!Repeat 2-5 is down!"The remaining helicopters dropped to avoid more missiles."We're going to have to drop you here,it is too risky to get closer."

"2-5,come in over!"

"We're okay!The crew is a little shaken up but we can still continue the mission."British commandos started to emerge from the wreckage,showing that they are alright."Lock and load!"After they landed,Analysis took off into the sky,Everyone moved towards the powerplant,being very careful in the process. They came to the gate,three birds were seen exiting the control room,"Down now!"Everyone dropped in a instant.

"Vincent must have hired them to do his dirty work."Jordan looked as one of them spotted Analysis still in the sky,it was about to take off."Take them down with tranquilizers."As soon as Jordan finished speaking,the three birds fell silent to the ground. Another voice soon fill the air,"Lads,I spotted two more guards on the tower up there,I'll get them."Two more silent shots ending in the guards falling asleep.

"Alright lads,we're going to have to split up to look for Vincent,It is kill or capture."There was a large building infront of them,it could have been where Vincentine was staying. There were two ways they could go,they can go to the roof and get in from there or storm in the front. Obviously,most of them chosen the roof."Okay then,We're going in."Ten soldiers stormed in through the door,"Anything?"

"No nothing...Wait what is that?"The emperor penguins and several soldiers were in the process of getting in through the rooftop,when Jordan radio cracked to life."Bravo team this is Alpha,we are being attacked by something,everytime one of our guys disappear and we look. There are nothing but statues and we turn around again,it repeats the same time,we're going to need your help down here..."Nothing but static came soon after that."Go!Go!"Analysis was on the roof with them,watching them getting in one by one."Analysis!Pixy!You guys try to stay up here and try to keep anyone from coming through here. We'll call for help if we need it."Jordan said before disappearing into the building.

Everyone tried to get as fast as they could to the first floor,looking into every room as they did so."Elle,Jordan,I tapped into the security cameras so I can see you from down there so I'll warn you if I see something."

"Okay lady overwatch."Jordan said sarcastically,At the first floor,no one could be seen."Target is not in building."

"Well we have to keep looking for him..."

"Guys you have to see this!"Everyone turned to Davis who was looking at a statue covering it's eyes,holding one of the soldiers from Alpha team. One of the commandos tried to get the soldier out but the statue wouldn't budge,Pixy soon revealed what it is."Guys don't try to do something to it,That is a weeping angel...I heard tales about it but I never believed it,anyway your not suppose to brink at the same time or it will come for you ne..."

"Sorry to interrupt Pixy but we got another problem here."Everyone looked around and saw more weeping angels,they got closer everytime they blanked."This day just keeps getting worser and worser."

All of them were surrounded,knowing that there wasn't much time. Pixy scanned the room and found the only other way out was the air vent."Guys!Go to that vent on your left,it's your way out."

"Great thinking,Pixy."Following Pixy's order they went into the vent. One the other side of it,the group came to area outside the building. Suddenly without warning a Paradigm Falcon knocked Elle off her feet as she was first one to come out. It tried to move it's talons into her chest but Analysis came from the grey sky and forcefully pushed the falcon out of the way,knocking it out."You alright Elle?"

Yeah,thanks."Pixy somehow got down from the roof and regrouped with everyone,"Okay I am sure I located Vincentine in the next building with the security cameras,but be we still need to be careful he could lead us into another trap."Vincentine responded after Pixy finished,scaring them."You bet I am going to led you into another trap."

"Where are you Vincent,come out and face us once and for all."

"Oh I'll come out for sure but your going to have to face me alone."The emperor penguins ignored the answer and waddled into the building. The soldiers stayed outside to watch incase Vincent tried to escape,After looking throughout the building for any sign of Vincent,the emperor penguins came across one last door and carefully they opened it. Inside they saw stairs leading to the basement,"Well that was easy."

"Don't let your guard down Davis,he may still be hiding in this room."They looked at a lever in the middle of the room."Guys,stay back...Analysis try to stay in the hallway,if anything goes wrong,your going to have to get us out."Jordan picked up a rope and tied it to the lever then he pulled it,as they were hoping for,nothing happened."It's fine guys,no trap he..."Jordan stopped talking as they all heard cracking noises coming from below."GET OUT!"But before they could do so,the only way out became blocked by a metal door,with Analysis still out in the hallway."Guys!Hang in there,I'll get help!"Elle could only say one last word before the floor below broke way,"Oh Guin!"

* * *

 **Well isn't that a perfect point to end the chapter...Would something happen to our characters.**


	11. Ch 11:Final battle with Vincentine(PT 2)

**Welcome back to Shocking Future,the characters seemed** **have ran into more trouble in the last chapter,would it seem that the final battle has come..Well lets find out. Again I don't own Vincentine,Christina nor Happy Feet,all goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Elle was looking around,still confused at what just happened. Infront of her was a launch pad,John was beside her along with Pixy,Jordan,and Mumble."So Daddy,is this where we are going?"

"Yes Elle,I am sorry but we need to leave Emperor Land forever."

"But why Daddy?"John looked at Elle with sadness,"The war is just going to get worse..They want us out so they don't accidently harm us."

"Is Mom's going to meet us up there then?"John just said nothing as they went up the tower until they got to the hatch into the rocket. Sure enough,Elle's mom was there,"Mom!"Elle waddled and hugged one of her mother's feet."Are you coming with us Victoria?"

"Not this time John,I have to stay here."John looked at Elle and sadly back at his mate."But why?What about Elle?"

"Your going to have to take care of her for now."John became wide-eyed as Victoria waddled to him,"I'll be waiting for you here,when you get back."She then give a quick kiss,John just responded with a hug.*Sigh*"Come on Elle."Jordan and almost everyone else was already on the rocket,Before getting on Elle took one last look at her mother,they both receiving sad smiles.

"Elle!Wake up!"The sound of Jordan's voice brought her back to the real world."Where are we?"

"The floor broke loose remember."

"Oh yeah..."Everyone was unhurt but only suffering from cuts. Pixy was picking her laptop off the floor,checking for damage. After the four was settled in,Elle spoke once again."We still have a job to do,find Vincent."Looking around,it looked like they were in one of the storage areas. Jordan and Davis tried to use their radios but there was only static."Well isn't that nice."They then looked into their packs,"Nothing seems to be damaged."The emperors waddled to the door that led to the next room,"Oh I don't like this!"

"Keep it down Davis,he could have heard you."Elle opened the door and sure enough Vincentine was there,looking down with a deep smile."So you finally came...I was waiting for this moment."Vincent didn't notice Pixy still holding her laptop.

"Your going to pay dearly to what you done to Christina."

"Oh did I happen to ask you that I won't have to worry about her anymore."The emperor penguins were now shocked,"What do you mean?"

"Well..."Suddenly four cages dropped from the ceiling,trapping the penguins."Classic move...Vincent."

"Now if you excuse me,I got plans for you."

"Not if I have to say about it."Vincent looked at Pixy who only now opened her screen,only to find it blue with a sad face and the words,"Your computer ran into a problem and needs to restart"

"Oh come on.."Pixy looked at the blue screen,then at Vincentine who only smiled back."Alright Vincent,your move."

Vincent retracted the cages and pressed a button,the penguins looked at four weeping angels now dropping from the ceiling,"Oh great not them."

"Now go my angels..Attack them."It was four vs four,the angels tried to grab the penguins,however they kept on missing due to the penguins being smaller,faster,and lighter to be infact. The only effect against the penguins was their ability to turn invisible and reappear as close as possible to the penguins and scaring them,but the four kept their guards and were somehow able to overpower the weeping angels,making them fall and trip on bottles of acid,making them spill and burn the angels until the only thing left was crushed stones.

Vincentine just smirked,"I knew they weren't good enough..Anyway time for me to jump in."He pressed another button,making the edges of the room drop down and fill with lava,"Prepare to meet your doom!"He laughed so loudly that the Analysis and the soldiers can hear him,speaking of which they were also watching the whole thing from the security room."This is bad!No..more then bad,We need to get down there fast!"

"Well you heard him lads,lets move."Vincentine now deployed a jetpack and flew towards the center of the room,Just then,a mech with weapons on it's back slowly raised from the center,along with two generators."How are we suppose to fight that thing now?"

"Pixy,can you try to hack it now?Umm..Pixy?"Elle looked to see Pixy waddling into a portal,*Sigh*"Don't worry I got this."Jordan reached into his pack and pulled a rope gun out."Be careful out there."Elle nodded and waddled up infront of the mech as Vincentine strapped into the controls."This is going to be great."He was greatly pleased as Elle waddled as fast as she could to the left,he released several swans. They were going after Elle,now making her way up to one of the generators. One of the swans was able to get to Elle before she got to the top,it trying to make her fall by it's peaking."Ouch!Get away from me!"But the swan continued to attack her as she got to the top,turning off the generator. The swan suddenly stopped it's attack and realizing what it was doing,so did the other swans."I am sorry for attacking you,anyway thanks."The swans flew off as Vincent now attempted to crush Elle with the mech's arms,however she was able to escape,just barely.

She now stumbled to the ground as the platform collapsed,"It feels cold in here,Mind if I turn it up."Elle was thinking what Vincent meant until he now pulled a flamethrower out,aiming it at her. As she expected,he pulled the trigger,and fire visible in her eyes was coming for her. She quickly ducked as the fire loomed overhead again barely missing her, making a dash for the other generator and trying to evade the flamethrower. Jordan and Davis could only watch as Elle roped on to the second generator. Before she could turn it off,Vincentine attempted to burn her again,but nothing happened as he pressed the trigger."Useless flamethrowers!"He then threw it at Elle who jumped off the platform,and instead of hitting her,the flamethrower accidently destroyed the second generator,Rendering his launcher useless.

"Time to turn it up."Vincent smiled and brought out a machine gun and something similar to a laser cannon. Elle couldn't go on,she had used up her energy."Don't worry Me and Davis will take over."Both of them taking off their packs amd waddled infront of Vincent who started shooting at them,they started shooting at him with their firearms. Davis however wasn't careful enough,Vincent fired the laser cannon next,the blast paralyzed him for a few seconds."Ouch!"Davis was stumbling until he was able to recover."You okay to continue?"

"Yep I am,even if I am still dizzy from that thing."

"Now we know what that does."Jordan said as he fired a bullet into the barrel of the laser cannon,making it explode."Darn!"Vincent looked at the destroyed weapon,throwing it down.

"Split!"Jordan and Davis went different directions,whoever Vincentine went after would give the other a chance to fire at the barrel of the machine gun. But whenever Jordan or Davis tried to fire into it,Vincent would turn their way and respond with more shooting,a few close calls for the two as some bullets ricocheted off from the floor near them. It repeated a few times until Jordan was able to fire a bullet into the barrel,destroying it.

"Yes!We did it!"Vincent wasn't finished yet,he pulled out a large sword."Oh great what are we going to do against that?"Elle,Jordan,and Davis was too tired to continue and as Vincent approached the three penguins. Pixy jumped infront of them in the same mech,"Hey guys!You need my help!"

"Definitely!"They said smiling at her.

"Great!"

Pixy fought Vincent now attempting to cut her mech with his sword. But with her having all the weapons,Vincent tried his hardest to fight the other mech,destroying all the weapons making it a even fight. Pixy however pushed her mech into Vincent's,making them both collapse."Pixy!"

The three penguins rushed to the collapsed mechs,Pixy got out coughing."It's okay,I am fine."The three sighed in relief,"Lets get out of here before..."All of them saw Vincent now appearing out from behind the mechs,Suddenly he pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Elle."Elle!"There was a load bang and a bullet speeding towards her. Jordan threw himself infront of the bullet,"AHHH!"Jordan gets hit by the bullet from Vincent,and falls to the floor."Jordan!"

"He's been shot!"Davis reached into his pack and tried his best to stop Jordan from bleeding out,Elle picked up Jordan's weapon and pointed at Vincentine."You still have me to deal with,your not going anywhere."

"Give up!You already lost!You won't get us involved with what you planning!"

Vincentine looks behind Elle with a smile,"If you say so,I got things to tend to anyway,Christina!Do me a favor and kill her!"

"Christina?"

Elle and the others turned around and sees Christina pointing a gun of her own at Elle"What did you do to her!Creep!?"

"I brainwashed her so she can't remember you."Elle couldn't hold it any longer,she was so angry at Vincent that she pulled the trigger,Elle herself was shot from behind by Christina. Her ending in the same condition as Jordan,Vincent stopped the bullet before it can even hit him,Elle grew wide-eyed as she saw it dropped to the floor like a brick."Come on Christina,we're going back to our universe."Christina nodded and waddled to him with a smile."Don't do it Christina,Listen to us,Don't you remember us,It's me Auntie Pixy."Christina just looked at all of them still keeping the smile.

Analysis watched the whole thing unfold from the security room and now he wanted to get down there fast,he was just lucky cause one of the soldiers located windows above Elle and the others. Analysis knew that he had to fly in at the right time or else.

Back down below,The four penguins left their beaks open as the chick said something that they never expected to hear."Your not my family,you stole me."

Christina was now next to Vincent,he loaded four tranquilizer darts into his gun."See you around."He pointed it at the four penguins,just then Analysis dived from the open window above the ceiling,He sliced Vincent's gun into little pieces. Ropes dropped from where Analysis entered from and soldiers began to start coming down."UGH!"

"WEAPONS FREE!WEAPONS FREE!"The soldiers began to fire at Vincentine and Christina,but he activated a forcefield which none of the bullets penetrated to cause any harm. Christina looked at the four emperors,the memories began to come back to her. She made a mistake,They were her family after all,She needed to get away from Vincentine. As she was about to make a run for it,Vincentine fired a tranquilizer into her.

"NO!"

Elle looked as Christina fell to the floor,she winked before she closed both of her eyes. Vincent and Christina teleported after that."CEASE FIRE!"Elle and Jordan now looked at medic."You guys going to be alright,just hang in there."The medic placed a mask on both of them,they drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that was random right,Vincentine has left finally but so did Christina,but will it seem like our characters will be at peace or is there more to find out...**


	12. Ch 12:Left behind Information

**Welcome back to shocking future,last chapter seemed like the end of the story but no,many thing still have to be explained,they all have to be.**

* * *

Elle was again back in the past,she now remembered that she was crying obviously about her mom,John tried to reassure her to not cry. The rocket sped past the international space station,infront of them was a spaceship,one that was bigger then the one they were on,The date was January 8,2134. It was Elle's forth birthday and instead of being at home at Emperor Land,here she is being sent away with her dad."Hey Elle,Don't be sad,I am sure you'll be fine."

"Why can't we all go,why did she have to stay?"

"It was her decision Elle,She chosen to stay...Besides I got a job on the space colony."As the door to the other space colony opened,Elle turned from being sad to being shocked. Inside the round ship,there was districts separated by rivers,Everyone never seen anything like this. There was a few humans infront of them,"Okay since you penguins were on the last ship,we have the perfect place to put you guys...District 30."

Everyone turned to where the human pointed,District 30 was clean,clear like the other districts,but the only thing that was different was it was colder,less populated. Everyone seemed to agree with the location,"Alright I'll be giving you assigned rooms."

 _Later_

John had his head down to the floor as Elle was assigned and led to the room,"I am going to have to leave now Elle,I am sorry."

"What!You can't leave me here!"

"It's alright,you don't have to worry...I'll come visit you often,my job requires me to be away."Elle hugged her father,and watch him leave."Well might as well make myself at home."

Elle looked out her window,a view of Earth was seen getting smaller by every second,soon earth disappeared from sight.

 _May 28,2136_

Elle suddenly wakes up,she was in a hospital tent along side Jordan,"So your awake."

"I am surprised that you survived too."Both of them had IVs on,the pain that they were in was taken away with Morphine. Now together,Jordan can finally sing his heartsong to her quietly.

 **Knife in my heart - Sinner**

 _(Jordan)The phone rings in the afternoon_  
 _And I feel the coming of bad news_  
 _You're a knife in my heart and made it bleed_  
 _It cuts so deep_

 _You sold me your angel's smile_  
 _You promised me heaven_  
 _But you played a game_  
 _You looked at me with those innocent eyes_  
 _Were you tellin' me lies_

 _I'm walking down the lonely streets at night_  
 _A broken heart, a broken dream_  
 _I'm a fool but I'm still loving you_

 _Knife in my heart_  
 _It hurts so bad_  
 _Knife in my heart_  
 _Leaving scars forever_

 _In a world where love is lost_  
 _Returns the once in a lifetime feeling again_  
 _I'm not the kind of man_  
 _Who hides his feelings for you_  
 _I strolled down streets with a sixpack in my hands_  
 _There's still the hunger deep inside me_  
 _You need me_  
 _And nothing in the world could change it_

 _I'm walking down the lonely streets at night_  
 _A broken heart, a broken dream_  
 _I'm a fool but I'm still loving you_

 _Knife in my heart_  
 _It hurts so bad_  
 _Knife in my heart_  
 _Leaving scars forever_

 _I'm walking down the lonely streets at night  
_ _A broken heart, a broken dream_  
 _I'm a fool but I'm still loving you_

 _Knife in my heart  
_ _It hurts so bad_  
 _Knife in my heart_  
 _Leaving scars forever_

 _Knife in my heart  
_ _It hurts so bad_  
 _Knife in my heart_  
 _You scars for life_

 _Knife in my heart..._ _Knife in my heart..._

Elle looked at Jordan as he finished singing,"Oh Jordan that was beautiful."They were only able to slightly kiss."Elle!"It was John,he waddled besides her.

"Did he hurt you!"

"Only a little bit."

"Oh thank the Great Guin."

"Are we interrupting anything?"Both of them catched Mumble behind John."No dad,Go on."

"Jordan,due to your injury during that raid,I have no choice but to discharge you from active duty,I am sorry son...I got to do what I got to do."

"I am fine with that..cause I get to be with Elle more."

"Okay Son,just be thankful the bullets didn't hit any of your organs,other then your blood vessels."

"We hope for the best."

Mumble and John turned around and began to leave the tent,not before saying."We'll leave you two alone for a while."Both of them smiled before going back to minding themselves.

 _Weeks later_

Elle and Jordan waddled out of the hospital tent,their wounds had healed. Everything seemed normal,They were still at the powerplant,but it wasn't like what it was weeks ago. Everywhere you turn,there were tents and soldiers walking in place."We should try to look for Pixy and Analysis."

"We're right here guys!"

Pixy and Analysis was right behind them,*sigh*"Thank the Great Guin,that your alive...I thought your were not going to make it."

"Well you know us."Elle said smiling,Elle continued,"With said,I found something startling while you guys were out,one of the flashdrives you brought back from space contained something I thought you might need to take a look at."She finished revealing the same flashdrive."Well what we are waiting for..Lets go then."The four made their way to one of the buildings.

 _(All)Something here seems foul..._

 _Something here reeks of blood and suffering._

 _Could it be these halls are echoing..._

 _of death?_

 _(Jordan)We'll see._

 _(Elle)In all my dreams,I see_

 _a maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding me_

 _it's him!_

 _(Analysis)Don't play these games,_

 _you've lost your fright._

 _I'm armed with more than a light,_

 _(All)and We're surviving these nights!_

 _(Elle)No Plots,no battles,no more._

 _(Jordan)Just you and me,a gun or three_

 _and nothing else between me and_

 _these Doors!_

 _(Analysis)You bring the plot, We'll bring the fight._

 _(Pixy)hey,Elle!come get a peek!_

 _(All)'Cause We're surviving these nights!_

Elle waddled to Pixy,with the flashdrive plugged into her laptop."Okay Elle,you call."Elle took the mouse and clicked the first file."Oh my Great Guin!Jordan come look at this!"

* * *

 **Hehe..Perfect place to end this,It looks like our heroes have finally cracked the code.** **What would be waiting for them ahead?Find out in the next chapter.**


	13. Ch 13:Contact with Another universe

**Welcome back to Shocking Future,Last chapter seemed like our characters were getting close to the very end but will they have to explain some things...**

* * *

Jordan came waddling along side Elle and his beak dropped wide open as he saw the screen infront of him."Seems like we're not the only ones."Pixy was only able to nod in agreement,"Vincent was trying to bring universes into one world,and we were one of them."

Name,Images and detailed Information started showing ranging from the universes."Who would have thought I would have a grandfather with the same name as my dad."

Elle continued to look at the files mumbling out loud,"By creating Titanic 2100,I by the name of Max Capricorn succeeded in leading My brother Jack,Mumble and the others onboard. Where I then proceeded to attack and destroy the ship,until I came face to face with Jack myself. I even managed to even let his friend Andrew,push me over the edge along with him. I never knew what happened to him but I did know that my next plan was now to steal Mumble and Glenda's egg,which I succeeded in too. I then named the egg Christina,which was a perfect name for now. My plan is to use Christina to derail a darker universe and put a end to relationships there,if everything goes all to plan,I can finally get my revenge."

"Hmmm.."Elle,Jordan and Analysis began to understand the plan now,wanting to see if there was any mention of their universe."Before I can even get to the darker universe,I do have a opinion of getting more penguins involved as well however that will create more drama for me to explain."

"Looks like he failed on that decision."Elle said before continuing to read. "Anyway once Christina has done her job,She'll be no use to me anymore so I'll have to betray her."Jordan shot out reacting to the sentence,"Oh no!He is planning to betray her,We need to stop him!"Analysis was more mindful with Vincent,knowing what to do,he calmly said to Jordan.

"Jordan,I fear we may be too late. The best thing we can do now is let the problem take care of itself and warn Christina's real parents,also if Vincent still has good left in him,I am sure warning them would help"Elle jumped in stating the obvious,"But we don't even know how to warn them,they are in a different universe."

"That where I come in."Pixy pulled out a Ipad,"I think that I can somehow connect this to their universe by the right settings."She connected the Ipad to it's power cord and flipped a few switches then pulled down a lever.

"Well it's worth a try."

Elle and Jordan watch as the screen of the Ipad comes to life,"Here goes nothing." Pixy hits a big button,the screen turns white for just a few seconds. They all watched at a security camera as a dish on top of the building began to spin slowly,moving up and down until it got the right angle."Yes I think we got it,Now we just need to hope that they answer."

 _2108,One day after Mumble and Glenda discovered their egg was stolen and A_ _few week before Erik will connect back_

Mumble,Glenda,and Jack were together,Glenda was looking down at the snow with her eyes closed,"I am sorry,Glenda."

"It is not your fault,Mumble..Whoever stole it will pay dearly for what they done."

"Well,Lets just hope that he hasn't done anything to it."Just then the camera began beeping,Mumble started getting confused."That's strange why is Erik calling now?"

"Almost a year has passed."Glenda added Mumble before Jack spoke up."It is strange..but pick it up just incase."

And so Mumble turned on the camera,immediately the three knew it wasn't Erik but three emperor penguins and a snowly owl obviously same age as Mumble and Glenda.

 _2136_

The white screen on the Ipad soon showed the words,"Establishing connection"The four smiled,"Yes!They are picking it up."The screen soon showed two emperor penguins and a humans looking back at them,Elle was the first one to say the first word to them."Are you three,Mumble,Glenda,and Jack?"

 _2108_

Now the three were deeply confused,"Who were these four and how do they know us?"Mumble could only answer yes in response.

"I guess we are in the right place then,allow us to introduce ourselves."

 _2136_

"My name is Elle,this is Jordan,Pixy and Analysis."Elle took a short pause then continued."We are from a different universe in the year 2136."The three on the other side nodded wanting to hear more,"We want to talk about the past recent events that happened here for the last few days."

"we also wanted to talk about your lost egg."Jordan added.

Glenda turned wide eyed,"How did you know!?"

"Like Elle said Glenda,we are here to talk about past events,anyway first off your long lost egg along with the one who stole it seemed to stumbled into our universe."

"Do you know who stole it?"

"Yes we do but he never mentioned his name to us,but in the beginning he sort of dropped it infront of us. Since then he kept on wanting it back but we knew that we had to keep it away,which we did until he injured Me and Jordan. We had no choice,he threatened to kill us. That is all that has happened so far so I think...Hold on I think we are about to lose you."

"Jordan turn the dish higher."Jordan nodded,making it higher.

Pixy spoke from there,"As of now we don't know where your egg is now,My guess is it is still with the person who stole your egg,Lastly your the only ones who can stop him now...We have to go now,thank you for your time."

The three nodded and said,"Your welcome."

They all smiled before Pixy turned off the Ipad,she turned looking at her friends"Now We just have to find out someway to help them,Without getting ourselves involved."Pixy said as she closed her laptop,Elle then got a idea,one that just might work."Jordan,I have a plan but it involves something that my dads won't like...So Basally I plan on going back in time to get some help."

"You don't mean our quadruple great grandparents do you?"

"Yeah I mean it."

* * *

 **Whoa...another cliffhanger..well that was unexpected,anyway the deal is done,our heroes have warned the others..Now going back in time is the problem...See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Ch 14:Reunited and heading out

**Welcome back to shocking future,last time was a bit odd but does our characters know what remains of Christina,and just a reminder I don't own Christina or Vincentine,they belong to Megalexmaster.**

 **I am not going to much,anyway lets get to the story.**

* * *

Jordan nodded in agreement,"Alright then...if you say so."The four waddled out of the building and towards Mumble and John,who were talking to each other."Dad!"

"Yes Elle?"

"I want do something that your not going to like."

"What is it then?"Elle looked down then back at her father."I want to go back into the past and tell triple great grandpa and grandma everything."John look at her for a while before sighing,"Alright I trust you but just why are you doing it."

"Well.."

 **Read previous chapter**

John sighed again now knowing that he will have to let Elle go,"Follow me,I know where to go."John led them to one of the larger tents,waddling to a vending machine of some kind."These was suppose to be rarely used but I guess it is the time."He pressed a button on the machine,it ejecting a box."Now we just need a place to use this."Meanwhile Jordan found a hiking pack similar to the one he wore,and putted it on."I got to have something on my back just incase.."John led them once again into the building where they contacted the other universe,he then took something out of box and threw it to the floor. It grew into a cube which was perfect enough to fit 5 humans."This is a teleporter,it can go to Earth within a few seconds. However it can only be used two times so that's why we are going with you."

"But why do you want to...come?"

"It's time I told you why your mom didn't decide to come with us."John said as everyone got into the cube."The reason is that the ship could only save two places for us...and so Me and your mom have been in contact with each other since we left earth..hoping that she would be rightfully reunited with us,I want that to happen."Elle looked at her father in the eye as he continued to speak."She's in Hawaii,the very few places still untouched by the radiation fallout."

John pressed a button on the panel,making them teleport to a beach with the sun now setting in the west."We're here."The cube disappeared and turned back into a smaller one,the first thing they noticed was that the air was breathable also the warmth the sun was still giving out. Never the less,the beach was filled with a few occupants.

 _June 10,2136_

 _Honolulu,Ewa Beach_

 _5:38PM_

"Alright stay here on the beach,Me and Mumble will go try to figure out where the others are."The gang watched as John and Mumble waddled down the street,then looking around at the landscape. Elle was looking curiously at the grass skirts hanging from a stand outside a shop,the shopkeeper just happened to come out and notice her."Oh...You like those?"

"I sure do."

"Well try it on then.."

So Elle tried it on,she admired it,"This is comfy and perfect designed."

"Yeah along time ago,we use to give these out to visitors who were passing by. But ever since the war came,no one comes here anymore besides the ships and the planes. Sorry for not introducing myself,name's Scott Boeing."

"I'm Elle,that's Jordan,Pixy,and Analysis over there."

"I heard about you guys,your mothers told me a lot about you.."

"Wait..you know my mom!?"

"Sure..they come down every often to help me with the store."

Meanwhile John and Mumble waddled just a few blocks down,They only stared in happiness as they found Victoria and Linda in a library."John!Mumble!"Both of the females waddled out as fast as they could to the males,giving them long deserved hugs and kisses."What took you so long?"

"Heh say that we ran into trouble."

"Where's Elle,I wanna see her."

"She on the beach with Jordan,Analysis and Pixy."

John,Victoria,Mumble and Linda turned around and waddled back to the beach,seeing Elle talking to Scott."Hey Scott..so I see you met Elle."

"Hey Guys."Both Elle and Jordan waddled to their mothers,hugging them."Oh..Mom."

"Oh Elle,I missed you very much!Last time I saw you,you were half the size as you are now."

"Same with you mom."She said hugging Victoria tighter,then looked at Scott."Okay Elle,You and Pixy can have the skirts..but can you tell me why you are here?"

"It's going to take a while to explain."

 _Ewa Beach_

 _6_ _:12PM_

The sun had disappeared from sight as the sky above the Hawaiian islands was left with in dark blue and in Ewa Beach,fires lit from candles. While Elle was near the end of explaining,Analysis just sighed before saying."I'll be back guys,I just need to go hunt for a while."

"We don't mind,your a owl after all."

Analysis took off into the sky,carefully watching for airplanes that were flying low,Elle soon finished explaining after he shortly left."Wow...That's a lot of trouble you had to go through."

"Yeah.."Elle said looking into the dark night sky beginning to sing slightly.

 _Sometime in 2006_

 _San Diego,SeaWorld_

Christina awoke and once again,she was in a container.*Sigh*"Here we go again."She seemed to be in a nursing area somewhere at anyone's guess. Knowing that she is going to get injected again,Christina looked out a window and into the night sky starting to sing.

 **There You'll Be - Faith Hill**

 _(Elle)When I think back_  
 _On these times_  
 _And the dreams_  
 _We left behind_  
 _I'll be glad 'cause_  
 _I was blessed to get_  
 _To have you in my life_  
 _When I look back_  
 _On these days_  
 _I'll look and see your face_  
 _You were right there for me_

* * *

 _(_ _Christina)_ _In my dreams_  
 _I'll always see you soar_  
 _Above the sky_  
 _In my heart_  
 _There will always be a place_  
 _For you for all my life_  
 _I'll keep a part_  
 _Of you with me_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_

* * *

 _(Elle)_ _Well you showed me_  
 _How it feels_  
 _To feel the sky_  
 _Within my reach_  
 _And I always_  
 _Will remember all_  
 _The strength you_  
 _Gave to me_  
 _Your love made me_  
 _Make it through_  
 _Oh, I owe so much to you_  
 _You were right there for me_

* * *

 _(Elle &_ _Christina)_ _In my dreams_  
 _I'll always see you soar_  
 _Above the sky_  
 _In my heart_  
 _There will always be a place_  
 _For you for all my life_  
 _I'll keep a part_  
 _Of you with me_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_

 _'Cause I always saw in you_  
 _My light, my strength_  
 _And I want to thank you_  
 _Now for all the ways_  
 _You were right there for me_  
 _You were right there for me_  
 _For always_

* * *

 _(Elle)_ _In my dreams_  
 _I'll always see you soar_  
 _Above the sky_  
 _In my heart_  
 _There will always be a place_  
 _For you for all my life_  
 _I'll keep a part_  
 _Of you with me_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_

* * *

 _(Elle &Christina)_ _There you'll be..._

Christina could only shed a tear as she heard Vincentine opening the door on the other side of the room,two needles reflected from her eyes. She could tell that the liquid is stronger then the last one,by the way Vincentine talked to her."This will officially change your mind."

Elle stop looking at the sky and turned her attention to Jordan who was setting up a camera,She could only giggle as she made her way to her with her flippers out infront,twisting around a few times,he smiled widely in return."Well this is it!The moment we been waiting for."

"I wanna be with you."

Both of them giggling before the tip of their beaks touched and quickly locking into a kiss,again moaning in enjoyment. Just as the camera clicked and captured the moment,both of them breaking the kiss."Hehe..No worries."

"Yeah No worries."Jordan said and smiled as the camera released a picture,"This is a great shot..Don't you think?"

"Yes but.."Elle looked into his eyes,"This shot is better."She said reconnecting the kiss,and while she was enjoying it with Jordan,she now wondered what is going to happen now. Was She and Jordan going to have to help the other universes or were they going to stay and do nothing?Elle thought until both of them broke the kiss again."Well what do you say?Should we head out?"

"I think we can,we just need to make sure."

* * *

 **Hehe these cliffhangers are irresistible,Looks like the end is near,what would happen next...**


	15. Ch 15:Ending and a Second Chance

**Welcome back to Shocking Future,This is the last chapter so yes that means the end of the story but don't worry,there is more to come in the future.**

* * *

Elle and Jordan made their way to their fathers and mothers,just as Analysis came back and touched down. She took a quick sigh before saying."Mom!Dad!"

"What is it Elle."Elle give Jordan a nod,letting him finish her sentence,"We want to go back to Antarctica."There was an awkward silence until Victoria and Linda sighed,"We're not stopping you or anything,but be careful out there."

"Alright mom."Elle waddled over to Pixy,"So how long do you think we have to travel?"

"I say it should take us..hold on."Pixy was checking on her computer,"Oh I say about a year depending on the currents."Elle gived Pixy with a stern look."Are you kidding?There is 7,306 miles of ocean between us,and even if we can make progress,We'll pass out halfway there."

I got a idea."Scott said stepping up,"I can fly you to the Falklands with my plane then you can go from there."

"Well thank you for mentioning that."Scott and the penguins made their way to the airport by train,Analysis just smiled."I'll meet you guys there."Before taking off into the sky again.

"So Scott,tell me what is your relations with us?"

"Well say thanks to my grandfather,Jack Boeing...He is the one who got me involved,he was also friends with your triple great grandfathers."

"Really!"

"Yep..You can't blame him..He said that they were the greatest friends he ever had."As they got to the airport,There was sure enough a lot of planes but Scott didn't head over to even one. Instead he lead the group to a B-50 superfortress parked on the aprons. Analysis was already there and confused,"Are you sure this old crate can reach the Falklands without stopping."

"Well it is lighter then those heavy jets and it's engines don't use a lot of fuel."The only thing they noticed was the lay out,there were droppable fuel tanks attached under the wingtips and the bomb bay."As you can see,We're going to have to make every drop count...No turning back."After loading up on fuel and supplies,everyone made their way up the ladders slowly **(well considering that they obviously don't have** **hands like us)** John,Victoria,Mumble and Linda watched as Elle and Jordan where the ones to board last.

"Remember Jordan!Stranger Danger!"

"Got it ma!"

"You too Elle!"

"Got it too!"

Both of them waved out the windows as Scott started up the engines and got on to the runway,"You guys might want to cover you ears for a little bit."The four passengers did what he asked as the roar of the engines hummed loudly to the old bomber lifting off into the sky,only then they uncovered to listen to Scott."Okay the total distance to the Falklands is 12,135 km,that is 7,540 miles away. It is a longer distance but It'll save you more time."

"I guess we're going to be in here for a while."Analysis said as the plane climbed higher,while looking out the window.

"It can't be that bad can it..you might as well get some sleep tonight."Scott pointed at a tunnel located high above behind them."The beds are at the end when you reach them."

The four climbed up the ladder,through the tunnel and into the rear of the plane,the time was now 8:15PM"Well see you in the morning guys."

"Alright."Analysis layed his talons on a metal pipe and fell asleep,while the three emperor penguins rested on the bunks. Scott just continued to fly the plane until he plotted the course and fell asleep himself.

 _Ten hours later_

The sound of the plane raddling and the props awoke Elle,the time was now 6:30AM."Her attention was quickly focused on Jordan."Morning sleepy head...You had a good rest?"Elle just chuckled and smiled in response.

"Very funny handsome..."

Jordan also shared a chuckled before handing a fish to her,"This is the last one..."

"Thanks!"

"We have to be quiet for now.."Pointing to a sleeping Analysis."Pixy is in the front helping Scott."Suddenly the plane rocked up a little bit,almost making both Elle and Jordan almost lose their balance,it also woke the snowy owl."Wh-What...What was that?"

Pixy just yelled from the other side of the plane,"It's alright guys,Scott is just dropping the fuel tanks in the bomb bay...also come forward to the front."So they all came forward,the coast of South America was seen within 10 miles away,"Well there it is,we just need to cross over to the Atlantic and the Falklands will be in sight."

"I don't want to change the subject Guys,but do you remember that the southern part of Earth still has radiation."Everyone just stared at Analysis who mentioned that."Oh yeah..We forgot about it for a while,well that is a problem."

"We're just have to find out later,for now lets focus on right now."

 _A few minutes later_

Scott started to push the plane down as it flew over the other side of South America,and by the time the plane was low enough,it was already at the Falklands."We're landing at Mount Pleasant cause it has a runway long enough for us plus it is no longer used by the RAF."Scott flew over valleys and hills until Runway 10 came in sight."Get ready back there,We're landing."The large bomber descended until the 6 wheels touched the solid concrete,halting to a stop.

After the props and the noise died down,everyone departed the plane."Your on your own from here,I did my part now it is your turn."

"Thanks for getting us here."

"Ah no problem,here is one for the road."All of them fisted before departing,It took two months for the four to reach the shores of Antarctica,but when they did,Emperor Land was broken up like what Jordan had shown. Never the less,it was blocked off to keep anyone from going in."So Elle,what now?"

"Well we do exactly what I said."Jordan deployed the other cube,this time it displayed the time."Lets try 2021 just to be safe,we don't want to alter things like our grandparents meeting each other for the first time."

"Too right,Elle..."The four took time to prepare,Elle took off her grass skirt and stuffed it into Jordan's backpack. Analysis flapped his wings about trying to get dust out of his wings. Jordan and Pixy punched in the date and the time they should enter. After that,They locked themselves into the cube,they all took one last look at their destroyed home before Jordan pressed the button,the cube powering up and disappearing in a second.

 _April 5,2021_

 _New Emperor Land_

Everything was quiet in Emperor land,nothing bothered the quietness,Suddenly Gloria begins to countdown.

 _"Five..Four..Five..Four..Three..Two!Penguins unite!Strength in numbers,We can get it right!ONE TIME!"_

 _"We are a part of the rhythm nation_

 _"With music by our side_  
 _To break what now divides_  
 _Let's work together_  
 _To improve our way of life_  
 _This is the test_  
 _No struggle, no progress_  
 _Lend a fin to help your brother do his best_  
 _Sing it up now."_

The scene jumped to mumble.

 _"Let's dance, let's shout_  
 _Shake your body down to the ground_  
 _Let's dance, let's shout_  
 _Shake your body down to the ground."  
_  
 _"Let's dance, let's shout"  
_  
 _Mumble!"  
_  
 _*Sigh*"Sorry."_

It was Atticus who led the nation next to continue the song.

 _"Don't call it a comeback_  
 _I've been here for years_  
 _Rockin' my peers, puttin' suckas in fear_  
 _I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world_  
 _By storm_  
 _And I'm just getting warm."_

Bo,Flora,and another female waddled towards Atticus,covered in snow then shaking it off.

 _"We're bringing fluffy back, yeah_  
 _Them other penguins_  
 _Don't know how to act, yeah"_

Jess soon moved infront of Atticus saying his line,beating his chest as he did so." _Take 'em to the chorus.."_

 _"Get your fluffy on_  
 _Shake your tail_  
 _Get your fluffy on_  
 _But watch yourself_  
 _Get your fluffy on."_

The singing group moved along side,making a path and revealing Erik approaching from behind towards Atticus." _Don't know how to act."_ Just then everyone stared in an odd silence as Mumble began to beat his feet on the ice,following Gloria as she began to sing once again,Bringing their attention to the younger generation.

Memphis and Norma Jean was watching from afar,both of them smiling as Mumble led the younger males to one side while Gloria led the younger females on the other.

 _"I don't care what the people say."_

 _"Yeah!"_ Erik and Mumble replied,before they along with the other males as they took their mate's flippers and formed into couples,each one spinning.

 _"I'm gonna let it all out, do my thing."_  
 _We are a part of the rhythm nation_  
 _Do your thing_  
 _Let's dance, let's shout_  
 _We're bringing fluffy back_  
 _Do your thing_  
 _Make my body sing"_

Just then a light suddenly blinded them all."AHHH!"The couples dropped and covered their heads. Just then the blinding light stopped making everyone look. They were all shocked as the saw a strange cube like object in the middle of the couples,that's when Erik approached it."Erik!Get back!You won't know what it could do."

Just then one side of the cube started to open and out came three emperor penguins and a snowy owl. Erik was the first to step up,he could tell that there were two females and two males by their appearance."So who are you four?"

Apparently one of the females whispered to the only male emperor,Erik could faintly make out the words."This..going...compacated...explain..."He however could understand what she was saying to him."This is going to be compacated to explain."

The four waddled to Erik,"Sorry for us dropping in on what you were doing."

"It's no a big problem."

"I am Elle,this is Jordan,Pixy and Analysis."

"Well welcome."

"Your Erik aren't you."

"Yes..."Elle changed her attention as she saw Jess and Flora,she just nodded before saying."We're your quadruple great grandchildren from 2136."

"What!"There were a few gasp and a few whispers as they reacted to the news,"Hello Grandma and Grandpa.."Elle said as she stared at her grandparents. Jess and Flora was now in shock,not only that these four were from the future but their leader was their future quadruple great grand daughter. Jess could understand because Elle was wearing the same necklace as his mate."Elle approached being followed by Jordan,Erik could already tell that Jordan was also his quadruple great grandchild.

Kindly Erik,Bo,Jess and Flora led the other four to another part of Emperor Land,away from anyone else. Elle saw her quadruple great grandparents staring at her,"Grandpa,Grandma I need to speak with you because it is important."Jordan,Analysis,and Pixy is seen behind her just staring.

 **See Ch 1-14**

Elle finished her story telling to Jess,Flora,and Erik,who were speechless."So Elle what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know Grandpa,I don't want to get involved anymore."

"But Elle We don't even know if they need our help..."

Just then the Ipad starts making loud beeping noises,it stops and suddenly a loud and clear message comes through.

"Hello, this is Erik Happy Feet here,I'm requesting any character to help with out team,we really need you."

"Erik?"Jess looks at Erik who only stares back,"It isn't me Jess!"The message somehow repeats one more time before a rip in space and time reveals the situation,"Oh man,They do need our help and badly."

"Erik,can you use the portal you made to teleport us to their universe?"

"I can Guys,but Me and my Parents can't come since there are two of ourselves already so after you enter,your going to have to find a way to get back." The seven goes into a cave where a portal is already waiting,Erik starts up it up and uses the rip as a guide."Good luck Guys and Safe return."

All of them nodded and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Special thanks to MegalexMaster for his characters. This story was a blast to make,I hope you enjoyed it.** **Here we are the credits,use (** **/watch?v=ofBiQpB8U7Y) for the credits song.**

 **Emperor Penguins**

Baby Elle: Ciara Bravo

Elle: Emma Stone

Baby Christina: Ava Acres

Baby Jordan: Cameron Boyce

Jordan: Luke Evans

Pixy: Anne Hathaway

Davis: Seth Green

Victoria: Michelle Rodriguez

Linda: Elsa Pataky

Mumble Happy Feet(OC): Lee Perry

John: Keith Ferguson

Jess: Kevin Schmidt

Flora: Bridgit Mendler

Erik Happy Feet: Matthew Paul Miller (Matisyahu)

 **Snowy Owls**

Baby Analysis: Preston Bailey

Analysis: Paul Bettany

Baby Drive: Camren Bicondova

 **Humans**

Vincentine: Kevin Weisman

Scott Boeing: Shia LaBeouf

 **Songs**

"See You Again"(Piano Version) - Charlie Puth

"Do not hurry" - Anna German/Murakami

"Into the fire" - Thirteen Senses

"Fireworks" - Katy Perry

"Shake it off" - Taylor Swift

"Bridge Of Light" - P!nk

"See You Again" - Wiz Khalifa

"Take my breath away" - Berlin

"Hero" - Enrique Iglesias

"Knife in my heart" - Sinner

"FNAF Night 2" - Markiplier

There You'll Be - Faith Hill

"No One Said That This Would Be Easy" - Postmarks

* * *

 **I want to remind you again that Happy Feet and All songs involve belongs to their original creators,anyway bye for now :D**


End file.
